The Seventh workshop on Vitamin D is scheduled to be held April 24-29, 1988 in Rancho Mirage, California. It is anticipated that some 425-500 scientists in the spectrum of disciplines relating to vitamin D including chemistry, biochemistry, molecular biology, immunology, oncology, physiology as well as many clinicians with a variety of subspecialties will be in attendance at this meeting. (Attendance at the Sixth Workshop held in March of 1985 at Merano, Italy, was 474 delegates: the attendance at the Fifth Workshop held in February of 1982 at Williamsburg, Virginia, was 455 delegates; the attendance at the Fourth Workshop held in Berlin, West Germany, in February of 1979 was 402 delegates while the attendance at the Third Workshop held in January of 1977 at Asilomar, California, was 322 registered delegates.) The purposes of this grant application are to request support funds for the travel of approximately 10-12 "invited" American speakers as well as funds to support the travel of 10-12 "American Younger Scientists" in the general area of vitamin D endocrinology (including vitamin D, parathyroid hormone, calcitonin, cell differentiation, immunology, cancer chemoprevention (preleukemias) bone cell biology, etc.), all to attend the Seventh Workshop on Vitamin D. Also, 5.5 months salary support (45% time) is requested for a Conference Secretary. The funds used to support the travel of the invited speakers will be distributed over the complete spectrum of scientific disciplines contributing to the formal program. Applications for support from "Younger Scientists" will be received and reviewed by a subcommittee of the Program Committee (those members who are U.S. citizens).